


The Outcast

by LoopyBunny53



Category: Heathers, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Heathers Theme, Highschool AU, Mild Language, Minor panic attack, NO character deaths, Please Don't Hate Me, character divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyBunny53/pseuds/LoopyBunny53
Summary: Highschool can be a bitch. Let's get that straight. For one girl Highschool is hell on earth. This girl is Zoey Proasheck and she is learning Highschool, as a senior, is hard as hell.





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an idea I had a little bit ago. The characters are Out of character so please don't hate me for that. This is loosely based off a dream I had in February 2017. So please don't judge me! It is short but up to Chapter 3 will be posted tonight.

_ Dear Diary, September 10th 2017 (7:12 AM), _

_ Today was just like any other day of senior year, except I saw him again. He was just leaning against a wall with a book in hand. He was just reading it, so casually. I want to go over and talk to him, I do. I want to go over and just say, “Hey!” Just one simple word that rolls of the tongue. If I get anywhere near him though I will be dead by noon. It’s not like I am afraid he will just tell me to beat it and get lost but I am more afraid of what Hannah will do.  _

_ Oh, who’s  Hannah, she’s... a friend. I know, I get it, you shouldn’t be afraid of your friends. She’s the only friend I have had in a long time. I guess in a way I have many friends when I am around her. I mean she is like the God of highschool. When I am with her I feel like I can’t be touched; but when I see him I feel like I am on cloud ten. _

_ OH GOD, he just looked at me, quickly look away! _

She quickly looks down at her book. The mystery man smiled walked away and sighed. He was shoved by a few of the jocks and brushed it off. Continuing to walk down the hallway brushing off his shoulder. 

Hannah walks into the hallway from the bathroom. She has light brown hair and is wearing a tight cute dress. Zoey didn't notice that Hannah was coming down the hall and she notices that Zoey is still writing in her diary. 

_ I really just want to go over to him and say hello. I just want him to talk with me. I want to get to know him.  _

Zoey leans her head back happily sighed, smiling giddily. Hannah comes over gracefully and snatches her book. Zoey is about to yell at her but quickly stops herself noticing it is Hannah. She is now dead set on getting her book back. “Hannah come on give it back!” 

Hannah smirked and held up the book higher than Zoey can reach it. “No, girl, I wanna read!”

“Come on just give it back!” Zoey jumped up trying to grab it. Each time she did Hannah moved her hand away quickly.

“Is this a Diary?” She asked the little red head trying to get the book back.

Zoey stomped her foot on the ground angrily. “Yes! Now give it back!”

Hannah smiled and cracked open to the page Zoey was writing today, “Ooooh... that only makes me want to read this more.” Hannah begins to read the book and instantly shutting it. She sharply turns to Zoey and backs her into a locker. 

Hannah stares at the page bringing the book closer to her face, “What is this crap?!”

Zoey steps back, alarmed at Hannah’s outburst, “W_what?!”

Hannah pushed the Diary into Zoey’s face pressing her nose back uncomfortably, “What... is... this... CRAP?!” She said angrily.

People are beginning to notice the commotion. They begin to smirk and laugh at Hannah belittling Zoey. 

Hannah frowns at Zoey now looking down at the ground. “You look at me!” She commanded her. Zoey flinches and looks at Hannah afraid.

“Now, stay away from that boy if you know what is good for you.” She pointed towards where the mystery boy walked down the hall. Hannah smacks the Diary into Zoey's chest and Zoey weakly grabs it and runs off tears welling in her eyes.


	2. Freakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events with Queen B Hannah.

Zoey runs into the room and sits at a desk slamming her head down. She begins to cry into her arms. Slowly silent cry turns into sobs. Her head shoots up as she hears footsteps coming towards her. She grabs her bag and runs to the door. Zoey runs into someone stumbling back. She grunts and yelps as she begins to fall back. A strong hand grabs her arm stopping her from falling to the floor. The same person pulls her up and allows her to stand. Zoey keeps crying and her head stays down. She pushes past the person who helped her up not muttering a thank you. She hears footsteps running after her. It takes all of her strength not to yell for help. 

The person who helped her called out. “Wait!” He stumbles a bit pushing past a few people.

Zoey shakes her head and keeps running down the hall. She pushed past a few people trying to get to her fifth period. Tears rush down her face and she could hear the other person still pursuing her.

The boy is still running after her his trenchcoat flying up behind him, “Wait! Please!”

The boy manages to catch up to Zoey and grabs her arm a second time. She begins to struggle a bit pulling against his grip. 

The boy sighs and looks at her, “Wait please. I just want to help you.” He speaks quietly not wanting to make a commotion. Zoey doesn't turn to look at the boy. She kept her head down and silently cried. 

Zoey took a deep breath, but kept her head down, “You can help me by letting me go.”

The boy sighs and lets go of her arm. Zoey turns around to see a boy, around the age of 18, in a white trench coat, a purple shirt and black pants. He had messy hair and one strand that hung over his eye. She gasped and took a few steps back. “Wait?! You're_”

She was cut off by the boy smiling. “The kid that you were staring at earlier?” He chuckled and looked down rubbing the back of his neck. The boy smiled, “Yeah, that's me.”

Zoey backs up a bit and puts her hand over her mouth. She shakes her head and looks down starting to walk away from him again.

The boy starts to go after her again, “Wait.” He grabs her arm once again. 

Zoey shakes her head and looks down, “Please, just trust me I can't be seen with you...” Her voice trailed off and the boy immediately dropped her hand. He sighed and looked down as well.

“I get it.”

Zoey's head shoots up and the he begins to walk away from her shaking his head. “Can't be seen with the Outcast of the school.”

“No that’s not it...” She said softly looking down. She looks up and watches as he gets lost in a crowd of kids. She puts her hand over her mouth once again as tears begin to flow down her face. She begins to briskly walk down the hallway and into the girls bathroom. She messes with her hair and looks into the mirror wiping off a few tears. “Just four more periods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise!


	3. Confrontation in the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen B's sidekicks aren't much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the night!

_ Dear Diary September 25th 2017 (10:05 AM),  _

_ These past few weeks have been Hell on earth. Hannah has been watching me at every point in the day. Even when I am in the bathroom either fixing my hair or trying to calm down because of the stress of being a Senior, she is there. She is like that all seeing eye, constantly watching me. All I want to do is just be my own person and do what I want to do.  _

Zoey sighed and looked up from her desk. Today was study hall for her, period 4/5. She looked back down and repositioned the pencil in her hand. The tip of the graphite touched down and she scribbled her words again.

_ I have seen the kid around a few times. We just stood there and looked at each other. I wanted to run over to him and tell him sorry, but Hannah would find out. GOD, sometimes I just want to slap her in the face and tell her to back off. I don’t even care if she sees this anymore. Today, 10th period I am going to talk to that kid and tell him I am sorry. _

She smiled at the page and shut the book. The bell rang a few times signaling it is time for period 5/6 for her, math. Zoey groaned and slung her bag over her shoulder grabbing the Diary in her right hand. 

Zoey smiled and began to hum a song softly to herself not caring if other kids hear her. She took a hard right and began to run up the stairs to the third floor. Her semi-silent humming went to out loud singing as she ran up the stairs. Once she got to the top she was almost dancing slightly. 

Sharply something pushed into Zoey’s side making her stumble. “Watch it!” She instinctively said, eyes shut tight. She opened her eyes slowly seeing Lewis and Simon, two jocks on the lacrosse team. She only really knew that because Hannah is dating Lewis and drags Zoey to every game they have. 

Lewis took a sharp breath in, “Calm down kitty.” He said backing her into the lockers. Kitty was the nickname Lewis calls her because of her tendency to lash out unexpectedly. 

“Yeah calm down Red.” Simon said. Red was the nickname Simon calls her because of her bright red hair. 

Zoey rubbed her arms and immediately noticed that she doesn’t have her Diary in her hands anymore. She heard clicking on the ground, she knew that sound, she dreaded that sound. Zoey frantically tried to push past Lewis and Simon only for them to block the way. 

“Let me pass.” She grunted trying to get between the two of them.

Lewis chuckled and lightly pushed her back into the locker, kids started to gather round. “Hear that Simon, Zoey wants to leave.”

Simon tsked, “No, no, no.”

“WHAT?!” A high pitched yell sounded from behind Lewis and Simon. They both parted dramatically letting Zoey see Hannah with her Diary. Of course it was flipped to the latest page where she bashed Hannah and idolized talking about the Outcast kid. Hannah took step by agonizing step to get to Zoey, Each. Heel. Clicking. On. The. Floor. Until she is a nose away from Zoey.

Hannah shoved the back of the book against Zoey and read out the passage, “ _ GOD, sometimes I just want to slap her in the face and tell her to back off.”  _ She said. She lowered the book and smiled at Zoey, “Do it!” 

Zoey whimpered and tried to back away from Hannah. 

“Do it, pussy!” She screamed. 

Zoey shut her eyes and shook her head. Tears once again threatened to well in her eyes. Lewis grunted and Zoey’s eyes shot open. 

“Back off her, why do you have to be so rude.” Zoey looked over, it was that kid, the Outcast. 

Zoey saw the kid reach a hand out to her and she graciously grabs it. Zoey felt a force behind her pushing her into the mystery man. She grunted and felt two strong arms grab her and hold her tight. “Take your f***king book back.” Hannah said. 

Zoey heard the Diary slam on the ground. She tried to grab it only for the mystery guy to hold her tighter. “I got it.” He whispered in her ear. The boy shuffled around her and grabbed the book from off the ground. The entire time he held lightly onto her arm. Standing up the boy gave Lewis, Simon and Hannah a glare. He kept hold of the book and started to lead Zoey over to a nook in the school. It was a small space that has a door that is always locked. The two were only five feet away from one another.

She kept her head low as the mystery kid looked around the corner. Her Diary was still clasped in his hand and Zoey bit her lip. As sneaky as a fox she tried to snatch the book away only for him to move is hand a bit farther and farther away. She grumbled and tried to reach for it again, once again he moved his hand away from her. Zoey sighed and leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes. 

“I think we got them off our tail.” The mystery kid said pressing his back against the wall.

“Good,” Zoey looked down at the book biting her lower lip. “Um, can I have my book back?” She asked pointing to it.

“Uh, yeah.” He held the book out only to snatch it away.

“Hey_” Zoey began only to have the kid press his hand against her mouth shushing her. She ripped his hand off, “you said I can have it back.” She said crossing her arms.

“Yeah you can have it, if I get something in return.” He said smirking. Zoey looked up at him and scowled. 

‘Seriously, this jerk,’she thought angrily. “What?” 

“Your name.” He said smiling. 

“Zoey, you?” She said and he handed back the book holding onto it as her hands grasped it.

“Rythian.” He said looking down at her. They were so close that she could feel his breath moving her hair. She blushed and tried to tug the book back. “What was that even about?” Rythian asked still agonizingly close.

“My friends...” She trailed off looking down at the corner of the nook.

Rythian scoffed and looked down at her, “What kind of friends would make you cry?”

“The same type of friends that said I can’t talk to you even though I want to.”

“Well you are now.” He said shrugging.

“Yeah and I have to say, you are a lot easier to talk to than they are.” She smiled, looking up.

He said nothing, only smiling. Rythian looked down at his feet and sighed, “I am happy that you are talking with me, most people are afraid to.”

Zoey looked up at him questioningly.

“Most people don’t want to be seen talking with “The Outcast”.” He gave air quotes when he said The Outcast. “I guess being an Outcast is taboo to this school.

“Why are you even labeled as the Outcast I don’t get it.” She giggled, “I mean you are like the nicest person in this entire school and I don’t really know you.”

“Same to you. I was the new kid of the school. Better to label someone else as The Outcast than yourself huh?” When he looked up Zoey could see a scar that ran from his upper lip to past his shirt line. 

“Woah.” She said. Rythian, shocked quickly looked down at Zoey. “What did you get in a bar fight.”

He didn’t smile or laugh. He had this look on his face that Zoey just couldn’t place. 

“I_I’m so sorry.” She looked down and away from Rythian.

“It’s_it’s fine.” He chuckled half-heartedly. He was just standing there, still at least a foot or two away but just standing there.

“Shit!” Zoey yelled looking around. She began to run out of the little nook when something grabbed her arm.

“What? What?” Rythian said frantically.

“I’m late for my class.” Zoey whined.

Rythian let go of her arm and laughed, “seriously? You were just attacked to the brink of tears and you are worried about class?” 

“Yes! Well more of I am worried about my parents nagging me on how I skipped class.” She said rubbing her forehead.

Rythian dropped his head smiling, “You amaze me you know that.”

“Good to hear.” Zoey said leaving the little hiding spot only to find her bag missing. “God...” Her voice trailed off.

“What now?” Rythian said also walking out of the nook.

“My bag is gone, someone took it.” She said throwing her head back. It collided into something startling her. She heard Rythian grunt.

“Warn me next time you do that.” He laughed loosely grabbing onto her shoulders.

“Sorry...” She turns around and sighs. “I can’t believe I lost my bag.” She looked down biting her lip and rubbing her arms. “My parents are going to kill me.”

“Hey cheer up, we will find your bag.” Rythian said looking down at her. Zoey turned back to where her bag was, her back once again turned to Rythian. 

“How?” She asked and walked over to where the bag used to sit. Zoey bent down and looked at the floor. There was nothing on the floor indicating that was there. She heard footsteps behind her. 

Rythian bent down next to her looking at the ground. “Well there were three people that would take your bag.”

“Hannah, Lewis and Simon.” Zoey said nodding.

“Yeah, so we can go to the office and see if we can find what room they are in.” Rythian suggested standing back up. He leant a hand and Zoey took it standing up as well.

“Yeah but first I want to go to my class and tell them what is happening.” Zoey said. Rythian nodded, “Yeah I should probably do the same.

Just as about the two were about to split the bell rang above signaling an announcement was coming on. “ **Zoey Proasheck and Rythian Hellstrand please report to the Office at once.”** They turned back to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually remember writing this in my two Study Halls I had. Zoey's classes were loosely based off my own.


	4. Panicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey begins to panic on the way to the main Office

Zoey began to walk down the hall a few feet in front of Rythian. “I can’t believe this my parents are going to kill me.” She said looking at the tiles passing on the floor. She heard footsteps quicken to reach her. “My parents are  _ going _ to kill me.” She repeated putting emphasis on going. She begins to walk faster and her eyes somehow go even wider. 

Rythian reaches up to Zoey and rests his hand on her shoulder, “Zoey, wait.” She shrugged his hand off and kept walking frantically. Rythian sighed and ran over to her once again, “Zoey.” She shook her head and walked even faster.

Rythian dropped his head and ran over to her. He ran in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Zoey wait!” He half yelled, half whispered. She tried to shake him off. “Zoey, please wait.” His breathing was heavy and he leaned down closer to Zoey, his face was inches from her, “Zoey you have to calm down.” Zoey swallowed and nodded slowly. When Rythian was convinced she was calm he straightened up. “Good.”

Zoey tried to look anywhere other than him but he was right in front of her, blocking her from looking anywhere else discreetly. “Zoey, look at me.” Rythian said squeezing her shoulder slightly. Slowly she looked up at him, terror still in her eyes. “Don’t worry_” he began only to be cut off by Zoey.

“Don’t worry?! Are you kidding me I just skipped out on class and got harassed in the hallway!” She paused, “Not in that order!” 

Rythian squeezed her arms tighter this time, “Calm down.” His voice didn’t falter, he was so calm in this situation.

“How are you?” She asked looking at him.

“Well I am great, how are you?” 

“ No I mean, how are you so calm. We just skipped on class and you got into a fight... again not in that order.”

“This isn’t the first time I got in a fight with other people like this.” He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Seriously?!” She asked.

“Yeah.” He shook his head, “Now remember I am going to be there with you and I can vouch that you did nothing wrong.”

“Why are you helping me?” She asked him.

“Because I can.” He smirked looking down at her. Slowly he dropped his hands from her shoulders to his sides.

“Remember to breathe and stay calm, we did nothing wrong.” He said and began to walk in the direction of the main office. Zoey followed suit of him and rubbed her arms. They were cold where he had his hands before. She looked down as they got to the Office. 

“Zoey Proasheck and Rythian Hellstrand?” The secretary asked. They both nodded and the secretary pushed the button on the intercom. “They are here.” 

There was just white noise and then a male responded back, “I just want the boy first.” 

“Alright.” The secretary nodded and Rythian walked over to the door and pushed it open. He turned back to Zoey and smiled before the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to update every other day...........hopefully.


	5. Comfort

It felt like ages since Rythian stepped into the Principal's Office. The bell rang while he was still in there and everyone went to class, except for them. Zoey sat there, sick to her stomach. She couldn’t believe what just happened today. In an instant Hannan, Lewis and Simon hate her, and they will make sure the entire school will too. 

The office door opened and someone raced over to her. 

“Zoey are you okay?” She knew who it was, Duncan, her friend, her true friend. He dropped to his knees trying to get her to look at him.

She didn’t look up, she didn’t do anything. Just sat there unmoving.

“I heard what that jerk did to you. Some nerve.” Duncan said crossing his arms. He ran a hand through his semi-long blond hair. A strand fell into his face and he dropped his head, “to think he would just grab that book out of your hand.”

Zoey’s head shot up, “What? Who?”

Duncan scoffed, an angry scowl on his face, “that Outcast kid.”

Zoey stood up and walked away from him.

“What did I say?” He asked also standing up.

“Rythian did nothing wrong.” She said not turning to Duncan. “He actually helped me.”

“Why are you defending him, he’s the Outcast! You frankly shouldn’t be talking to or about him!” Duncan sighed and looked at her.

Zoey turned around, anger filling every fiber of her being. “Are you kidding me?” She asked and scoffed looking down. She turned around to him a scowl on her face. “What if all an Outcast wants is for someone to talk to them. What if all they want is to be noticed by someone...” She looked down, “anyone.” She took a few steps closer only a few inches from him, “What if all they want is just to be seen. What if all they do is just to get noticed by someone out there?!” She asked. She felt something rest on her shoulder. Quickly she turned around seeing Rythian there smiling. 

Duncan just stood there mouth agape. Zoey laughed slightly and rubbed her eyes, “So yeah I guess you can say I know a lot about being an Outcast.” She said looking down.

“Zoey Proasheck, you are needed.” She said and Zoey didn’t move. “Zoey Proasheck?” The secretary asked once again. Rythian shook her shoulder lightly. Zoey didn’t move she only said, “I don’t want to do this alone.”

Rythian and Duncan were left there, staring at Zoey as she stood there, paralyzed. She doesn’t want to talk about what happened again. She doesn’t want to remember what happened again. Zoey still sees the anger in Hannah’s eyes. It was almost like Rythian’s voice was in the far distance, like he was in Kalamazoo and she was here. She shook her head and covered her mouth. 

“Zoey...” Rythian said his voice trailing away.

She shook her head and turned away from him. Rythian walked around Zoey and stood between her and Duncan. “Zoey, look at me.” Rythian’s voice managed to get through to her. She tried to turn away but he grabbed her arms. “Zoey.” She shook her head and bit her lip. “Zoey.” She tried and tried to tug away, to run. “Please, look at me.”  Unlike Duncan, Rythian was calm and talking straight to her, not down at her. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head. “Please just look at me.” Rythian begged. Shakily Zoey looked up at Rythian. He smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly. “Nothing bad happened, I didn’t even get a detention warning.” 

Zoey looked down and sighed, her shoulders dropped. “I just don’t want them to bring it up again.” She said. Two arms wrapped around her back and she was tugged into a warm embrace. Zoey lightly gasped and stood there, against his chest, tense and on the brink of breaking down once again. She could hear his heartbeat, his breathing, everything, and it calmed her.

He leaned back away from her and nodded to her, “you okay now?” 

“Uh, yeah. I needed that.” Zoey smiled looking at him.

Rythian followed Zoey until they were at the Principal’s Office. Zoey turned around and sighed, “thank you.” Rythian smiled and nodded walking away. He reached the door and turned back, “Oh! If I can I will stay and wait for you.” He said and she nodded to him.

Zoey turned back to the door a shaky hand over the knob. She held her breath as she grabbed it and turned the handle, hearing the tumblers click into place. She clenched her jaw and walked into the Office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it. Comment what you think!


End file.
